


Inch of Skin [Podfic]

by miss_marina95, paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soul Bond, podfic bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: In his interviews, Pete Wentz likes to joke about the soulmark. He went on a talk show once with his right wrist bared to show a temporary Care Bear tattoo. There was kind of a media uproar about it, which is the only reason Patrick knows this—he doesn't even follow media for musicians he likes. He's not going to do it for a pop-punk teen heartthrob who sold his soul to MTV.A podfic of Inch of Skin by the_ragnarok





	Inch of Skin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inch of Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225056) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Content Note: there are a couple references in this fic to underage and very unequal relationships.

  


**Length:** 1:02:05  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/FOB-Inch%20of%20Skin%20by%20the_ragnarok-miss_marina95,%20paraka.zip) (33.6 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/FOB-Inch%20of%20Skin%20by%20the_ragnarok-miss_marina95,%20paraka.m4b) (33.9 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/FOB-Inch%20of%20Skin%20by%20the_ragnarok-miss_marina95,%20paraka.mp3)

 **Bloopers**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/FOB-Inch%20of%20Skin%20Bloopers.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as a slightly belated celebration of paraka's 10 year podficversary *\o/* Recording this together was a joy, there was so much giggling!


End file.
